Gotta Be You
by XxLynChanxX
Summary: When Holt ruins yet another of Jackson and Frankie's dates, Frankie isnt sure she wants to date him anymore. Jackson knows he needs Frankie in his life, now all he has to do is convince her...AU, co-written by Chipmunks Are My THANG


**~ Gotta Be You ~**

_**Couple: **_**Frankie and Jackson/Holt [Foltson]**

_**Rating: **_**K+**

_**Writers: **_**Chipmunks Are My THANG and JazylnJosel-ChanJossyRU**

_**Inspiration: **_**The song Gotta Be You by One Direction**

_**World/Verse: **_**CGI**

**~ ENJOY! ~**

Jackson approached Frankie on Monday morning to do something he'd wanted to do for a long time now. He was going to ask Frankie out to make up for all the times his alter ego, Holt Hyde, had ruined their dates.

"Hi Jackson!" Frankie called.

She was standing with Clawdeen and Lagoona, and Jackson froze. Asking Frankie out was hard enough, but doing it when her friends were around was harder.

"Frankie, c-can I talk to you for a second?" Jackson asked.

Frankie nodded and left her friends to join Jackson by the staircase.

"What's up Jackson?"

"I was wondering if maybe... this weekend if you weren't busy... I was thinking we could go out to dinner or a movie or something?"

Jackson mentally face-palmed. He knew there was no way Frankie would want to go out with him. He had a record of standing her up, even if Holt usually took his place.

"I'd love to!" Frankie said, cheerfully.

"Really?"

"Of course! I really like you Jackson..." Frankie blushed and looked down at her shoes as Jackson grinned.

"Great!" he said. "I can pick you up Saturday night at 7."

"See you then."

Jackson made his way to Study Howl and Frankie made her way back to Clawdeen and Lagoona, who instantly hit her with questions.

"What'd he say?"

"Did he ask you out?"

"You two official now?"

"He asked you out, didn't he?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Why would something be wrong?" Clawdeen questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Lagoona just shrugged as Frankie rolled her eyes and blushed again.

"Yeah..." she said, a huge smile still plastered on her face."He did ask me out..."

"Good on ya, mate!" Lagoona said, giving Frankie a huge hug. Clawdeen joined in and Cleo and Deuce joined them.

"What's going on?" Deuce asked when he saw the hug-fest. Frankie opened her mouth, but Lagoona cut in.

"Jackson asked Frankie out!" she said.

"Oh my Ra." Cleo said.

"Isn't it fangtastic?" Clawdeen asked, smiling wide.

"No, my mascara is running!" Cleo pushed her way through the ghouls to the mirror in Clawdeen's open locker and began to adjust her makeup.

Rolling her eyes, the female werewolf put her gaze back on Frankie.

"We should go to the maul later and get you a new outfit!" she beamed.

Frankie shrugged.

"Sure.".

Right now, she was nervous. Was this date going to end up like the rest? Holt crashing it? Oh, how she hoped it didn't...

_~XoXo~_

"Frankie, you're gonna look clawesome in this!" Clawdeen said, holding up an electric blue dress with a bright white lightning bolt across the side.

"The point is to look attractive, not clawesome..." Draculaura said, grabbing a low cut black and white zebra print dress. "How's this?"

Frankie tried on the zebra print and checked the mirror. The dress came to her upper thighs and she pulled it off, trying Clawdeen's choice instead.

"I don't think either of these will work. One is too revealing, the other is too flashy...," she said, handing them back to Draculaura and Clawdeen.

Frankie sighed and sat on the little bench where monster usually sat to try on shoes. She was about ready to give up when Lagoona came around the corner. She was holding a simple white dress with black sequins embroidered across the hems.

"Is this one OK, love?" Lagoona smiled, inspecting the dress.

Clawdeen rolled her eyes.

"Lagoona, that's...".

"VOLTAGE!" Frankie interrupted, sparking at the bolts just at the sight of the dress while jumping up from the bench to take the dress from Lagoona.

She then ran into the dressing room to try it on and came out for all her friends to see. The dress was cut low enough to be comfortable, but high enough to keep everything covered. The bottom came to just above her knees and swayed slightly as she walked.

"Frankie you look fangtastic!" Clawdeen exclaimed, eyeing the dress with just a hint of jealousy.

"Jackson won't know what hit him." Draculaura said. "Lagoona, how did you _find_ that?"

Lagoona blushed slightly and pointed to a rack about three rows down, next to the cashier. Gil was standing behind the desk, waving at the ghouls.

"I saw him down there and went to say hello. I'd almost forgotten why we were here when I heard you talking about the revealing dress... that's when I saw this little beauty."

"Well this is the greatest dress we've found all day, and Frankie seems to love it. I say we buy this puppy and get ourselves something at the Coffin Bean." Clawdeen declared as she took the dress from Frankie and took it to Gil to pay.

_~XoXo~_

The week flew by and before she knew, Frankie was getting texts from her friends about advice for her date. Honestly, she didn't know if she could handle this.

She was scared, like usual, Jackson would turn Holt and the whole thing would be ruined... but... she still had to have hope, right? Sighing, she ignored another text from Clawdeen about having to stare at Jackson's lips all evening and collapsed on her bed. Her pet, Watzit, jumped onto her stomach and nudged her chin slightly.

"Wanna help me out?" she said, petting Watzit's head.

Letting out a growl/bark/meow from his throat, Watzit nodded and cuddled up to his owner.

"Let's do this..." Frankie declared just as her iCoffin pinged once more.

Rolling her eyes, she was going to ignore it until it rang again.

And again.

And again.

"What do they want?" she muttered, placing Watzit down and picking up her phone.

Each message was the same.

_**Turn off ur cell phone... ringtone will cause Holt**_

Frankie smiled.

"Thanks ghouls..." she whispered, turning off to her cell to vibrate.

Now, there was no way their night could be ruined...

Right?

_~XoXo~_

Frankie sat across the table, staring at Jackson and trying to ignore the vibrating phone from her bag. She had told the ghouls not to text her while on the actual date, but that hadn't stopped them.

"So…um…this place is nice," Frankie said, trying to close the awkward silence.

"Yeah…" Jackson said. He stirred his food awkwardly and Frankie couldn't help but blush. He was so accidentally adorable.'

Fiddling with a strand of her black and white hair, she tried not to look nervous. Draculaura had told her ages ago that boys didn't like a ghoul who was nervous. Confidence. That was what boys liked... Frankie opened her mouth to say something when a phone went off from the table next to them.

Jackson froze and Frankie groaned. The phone was sure to trigger…

A flash and then…

"Frankie-Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine," Holt cried out when he finished his transformation. He looked around and nodded. "Nice place, but low on muuuuuuuuuuusic!"

"There was a reason for that." Frankie grumbled.

"What's that reason Frankie-Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine?"

"I was here with _Jackson,_" she snapped, rolling her eyes.

"Aw, what's the problem? Come on, you know I'm fun..." Holt said with a wink.

"I wanted fun with Jackson." Frankie hissed, not even making eye contact with her new date.

"Frankie... who do you have more fun with? Me or him?"

"I don't know, seeing how you always ruin it all!" she exclaimed, making everyone in the restaurant just stare at the two of them.

"Aw, don't be such a buzz-kill,"

"I was having a great time until you showed up! I don't even know why I bother with you…_either_ of you!" Frankie cried. She grabbed her bag and stormed from the restaurant, her bolts sparking in anger, leaving a very confused Holt.

"What did I do?" he exclaimed, confusion written all over his face.

_~XoXo~_

That Monday at school, Frankie was still ticked about what had happened Saturday night...

Couldn't she get at least ONE date with Holt interrupting?

Apparently not...

"Frankie!" Clawdeen beamed, running up to her.

"So... "She winked playfully."How did the date go?"

"I really don't wanna talk about it..." Frankie responded, her bolts starting to spark at the mention of the date.

Her friend's eyes narrowed.

"Did he hurt you? Say something wrong?" she inquired. "Make a move you didn't like? Need me to knock some sense in him?"

"Could you knock HOLT out of him?" Frankie spat.

Clawdeen's expression fell.

"That again?"

Nodding solemnly, Frankie sighed.

"Sometimes I wish..."

"Hey ghouls!" Draculaura exclaimed, smiling wide as she made her way over to her beast ghoul friends. Frankie waved half-heartedly and leaned against the lockers.

"What happened?" Draculaura asked.

"Holt happened," Clawdeen said, putting a comforting arm around Frankie. Frankie smiled slightly and looked towards her ghoul friends. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something yellow flash across the hallway.

"Oh no…" she groaned. Clawdeen turned her head and saw Jackson coming down the hall.

"What does _he_ want?" she growled as he approached the ghouls.

"Can I talk to Frankie for a second? Please?" Jackson asked, adjusting his glasses and looking down at the floor. Clawdeen started to protest but Frankie put a hand on her arm and nodded. Shooting death glares at Jackson, Clawdeen grabbed Draculaura's wrist and pulled her towards the bathrooms, giving Frankie and Jackson some privacy.

"What do you want, Jackson?" Frankie muttered, crossing her arms in frustration.

"Frankie, I'm sorry. Honestly, you know..." he started.

"It's something you can't control." she finished. "I know."

Frankie sighed as her bolts sparked in anger, frustration and slight heartbreak.

"Jackson, I really like you but...".

"Frankie, please." he pleaded. "I don't mean it. Next time, we could go to an even quieter place and...".

"Next time?" Frankie said, with a raised eyebrow. "Jackson, I... I think we should wait a while before we go out again.".

"Oh." Jackson said, with a distraught look on his face. "Ok...".

"I'm really sorry Jackson, but I think it's for the best." Frankie felt horrible, but she couldn't stand Holt ruining everything, even if Jackson didn't _mean _to become Holt on their dates.

"It's fine…again, I'm really _really _ sorry about our date. I know you hate when that happens..."

"I have to get to Study Howl…I'll see you later, okay?" Frankie turned and joined to find Clawdeen and Lagoona, leaving a heart-broken Jackson behind her.

_~XoXo~_

Three weeks after the date fiasco, Jackson approached Frankie again.

"Frankie, please can't we just try one more time? Give me one last chance to show you I can be someone that won't disappoint you every time we go out."

"Jackson, I told you. It would be best if we waited until you could control Holt." Frankie said, turning away and starting down the hall.

"Frankie please don't walk away…I love you!" Jackson's hands shot to his mouth, but it was too late. It was out there. Frankie stopped dead in her tracks and turned slowly on the spot.

"You what?" She asked. Jackson moved his hands and looked directly at Frankie.

"I love you," he said. He crossed the hall and grabbed Frankie's hands, looking into her mismatched eyes. "I love you, and I can't imagine what I would do without you. You're the first one to ever make me feel like this Frankie, and I know that Holt always screws everything up which is why I'm begging you to _please _give me one more chance. Please Frankie,"

"Jackson, I…" Frankie began but she was cut off by Jackson leaning forward and kissing her. Frankie almost pulled away, but she allowed herself to melt into the kiss. She was just allowing herself to fully enjoy it, but Jackson pulled away.

"You have to give me another chance," Jackson whispered.

"I guess..." Frankie started.

"One more date? Saturday at my place? No Holt. I promise."

Smiling wide, Frankie nodded.

"I'd love that, Jackson. Really. I would..." Jackson kissed her again and pulled back quickly.

"Sorry…" he said, but Frankie tilted her head up and kissed him again.

"It's fine. See you Saturday." She said. She turned again and went to find her ghoul friends.

_~XoXo~_

Frankie stood by Jackson's door, hand hovering over the doorbell. She wasn't sure if the doorbell would set off Holt. She decided against it and knocked on the door, crossing her fingers behind her back. The door swung open and Jackson stood there, looking from Frankie to the doorbell.

"Smart choice," he said. "The doorbell is a pain. My parents keep telling me they're going to have it disabled but they never do." Frankie laughed lightly and allowed Jackson to lead her into the house.

"Hope you don't mind I can't cook..." he chuckled, leading them into the room where there was a take-out pizza on the coffee table and a stack of DVD's on the side.

Smiling, Frankie waved it off.

"Let's have some fun." she beamed, knowing that for once, _this_date wouldn't be ruined...

The two sat on the couch while Jackson put a DVD in the player.

"None of them have any real background music...," he said apologetically.

"That's fine, I totally understand." Frankie declared, smiling up at him.

As he returned the smile, she instantly knew that this night would be perfect...

_~XoXo~_

And it was. After watching _Normal Activity_ 1-3, enjoying the scary-good pizza Jackson had bought and going out for a small joy ride around town, it was already 11 pm.

"Thanks, Jackson..." Frankie said, with a huge smile on her face. "I had a really good time..."

Jackson blushed.

"Same here... you wanna do it again? Next week?" he managed to stutter.

With a smirk, Frankie kissed his cheek.

"Anytime." she beamed, hopping out of Jackson's car and heading for her house before her parents would punish her for extending her curfew.

Touching the place where Frankie has kissed his cheek, Jackson smiled.

He had finally done it.

He went on a date with Frankie Stein and his stupid alter ego didn't ruin it.

Maybe this was a new beginning...


End file.
